


Teneo

by sellswordking



Series: Monstrom [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Monsters, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What fun is ripping worlds to pieces if you don't have a little help? There is a boy Moriarty sees that will be <i>perfect</i> for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teneo

**Author's Note:**

> The third in the Monstrom series and the first from the point of view of one of the creatures. Dark stuff, but considering it's Moriarty, nothing really to be unexpected. I wasn't sure about the warnings, but there is an underaged individual involved in sexual acts, so I figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

This soft, dangerous little thing is not quiet, nor contained. It is a virus waiting to break free, to run and destroy  everything . It itches, it  aches , and it knows that he is there watching, and does nothing.  
  
This creature is perfect for him.  
  
Sebastian, it is called. He hides in Sebasian’s shadow, in the darkness of it’s room and watches as it grows and shifts like one of their own. It is all dark human skin and eyes that scream into every shadow for  help . To help. To help  him . Moriarty keeps too close to this volatile ape and watches while it practices with a  toy , managing to launch a rock hard enough to break the neck of a bird at a distance that small human eyes could barely see. Yes, this is the one that he will have. This is the human that Moriarty will keep to himself.  
  
If you were to ask him, Moriarty could not tell you the shape of Sebastian’s room. He could not tell you what it liked to eat, or if it indulged in the screeching sounds humans called music. No, none of those things. But he could tell you how tightly back Sebastian could pull the band of the toy weapon before it was taunt and made the fist gripping the other end began to shake. He could tell you what made the human react with what they called arousal, the long list that it was.  
  
For the longest time, however,--longer than he has ever had the interest to do before--he follows it around as nothing more than it’s shadow. Learns every move and sway of Sebastian, crouches over the body at night when the thing sleeps and cannot resist dragging his claws down an arm here or an exposed leg there, enjoying the way it ends every morning with Sebastian jerking and moaning and spilling into the covers and reverently running down the light scratches for the rest of the day no matter how it thinks they were earned.  
  
No matter how many pieces of himself he leaves behind, Sebastian does not know Moriarty is there. Does not know that it is being watched every second of the day by someone who understands it. Everything about Sebastian is dark and beautiful, and stupidly dangerous.  
  
Now, Moriarty is tired of watching.  
  
He does not introduce himself, only takes Sebastian. None of those disgusting insects will know what treasure they have allowed to slip through their fingers. They are not bound, Moriarty and his new pet, but when the dark eyes open and see him standing there, they are not frightened. They blaze,  oh yes , and it’s interesting how angry the little thing gets with him for taking away the dull life it lived previous.  
  
“Who the hell are  you ?” It’s funny, the little human does not refer to him as ‘what’, but ‘whom’. Moriarty decides to call the human a whom as well. “ Moriarty . Hi.”  
  
There is a pause, but Sebastian is the one to take a step back first. He looks around as their kind does, tries to find a place to escape, or a place to crouch for safety. Moriarty lets him, almost encourages the young thing to explore the smooth walls that are home. The rocks are completely solid, jagged edges cutting at those pretty palms and Moriarty cannot allow the moment to last before swooping down on his little pet. His blood is exquisite; his squirming against Moriarty’s scaled skin a utopia of sensation. Heat gathers between the legs and at the base of the spine, and Moriarty wishes for a moment he had human skin and bones to feel these things himself.  
  
So to even them, he drags his claws down until the skin strips away and Sebastian screams. When the skinny arm swings at him, Moriarty catches it in his teeth and clamps down, his growl pitching off the walls and covering them both. “Bastard!” As he curses, Sebastian arches into his taller figure and grinds and moans.  
  
Humans were  so simple , and this one belonged to  him alone.  
  
Sebastian lies limp and panting in his arms when Moriarty opens his jaws again and instantly misses the feeling of his teeth sunken into that delicious flesh. Out loud, he is panting and whimpers shortly when Moriarty sets him to the ground. Together, they are silent until the heavy breaths die down and the human has inevitable questions.  
  
“Will I ever go home again?” Moriarty is not sure if he expects the child to cry, but he shakes his head and answers anyway. “Nooo.” Whatever reaction he was looking for, it does not happen.  
  
“You’ll give me food? Things to drink? Take care of me?”  
  
“ And more .” Moriarty does so enjoy the way those eyes light when he hisses the words.  
  
Sebastian is pleased by his proposal. He looks Moriarty over, and part of him wants to preen and show himself off, but the other voice begs for him to destroy the human now. Rip the angry little thing to shreds, leave the pieces for his kin to find all around and work themselves into a fury over the crossing of lines. Maybe he will. One day.  
  
Now is not for that. Now is for taking, for showing that body what it means to be in pain while experiencing every ounce of pleasure to be wrought from those beautiful nerve endings and open blood vessels that made humans so curiously weak and intricate. He will take the boy, and watch him crack open and spill all over the floor. While Moriarty is putting him back together, he will explain how their world works, and he will give his little pet something better than a toy weapon to set himself free with.  
  
All that is for later.  
  
Now, he stakes his claim on this unbound hellstorm of a human child, the body aged thirteen years and built with the tension that toppled cities in those old days when Moriarty and his kin had not hidden themselves away. Soon, Sherlock. Soon, Mycroft. Soon, all of them.  
  
“ Now , Sebastian.”


End file.
